


As You Wish

by GeminiTiger



Series: The Significant Other Series [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: As you wish, Boat, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Movie Night, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sailing, boat naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiTiger/pseuds/GeminiTiger
Summary: Crowley convinces Aziraphale over to his flat for a movie night.We deal with a bit of PTSD post burning bookshop and the duo get closer.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Significant Other Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. As You Wish

"Come on Angel you promised."

Crowley was beginning to get irritated as he watched Aziraphale dawdle around his shop.

Aziraphale sighed. "I don't see why we can't just stay here?"

"Because you don't have a TV an I do. How else are we supposed to watch a film?"

"And I don't see what the appeal is anyway."

"Good stories are not just confined to BOOKS!" Crowley growled out. "I'm not having this argument again, you're being insufferable."

Aziraphale huffed.

Crowley glowered at him. "And you promised."

"I hardly promised," He was using his best condescending tone. "You berated me for hours on the subject."

"Yea, n you said fine then."

"Hardly a promise."

"It was an affirmation."

"I was just trying to shut you up."

Crowley growled and widely flayed his arms and faced the potted rose sat in the windowsill that had been flourishing nicely in that last few weeks.

"You see what I have to put up with Simon!"

Aziraphale barked out a short laugh "You think a plant is going to take your side?"

Crowley glared at him before slumping into a chair, beginning to sulk. "I got snacks ready an everything..." almost pouting... Almost.

Aziraphale sighed. Damn it, he thought, he wasn't going to be able to say no to him now. Clearly his friend had built up excitement about this.

"Oh, very well."

Crowley's eyebrows rose and he looked expectantly at the angel. Then he smirked, his tone going playful "You're not just trying to shut me up?"

Aziraphale replied back as equally playful "Oh I'm definitely trying to get you to shut up. But I agree to your terms."

Crowley let out a puff of air "You'd think I was trying to get you to make deal with the devil instead of movie night."

Aziraphale ignored him and motioned to the door. "Well come along then, the night isn't getting any younger."

Crowley decided not to argue further and made for the door, he opened it and gestured the angel out with a arm and said "After you."   
Aziraphale gave him a smile and did as he was bid. Crowley shook his head, he'd only acted the gentleman to ensure the angel couldn't go back in and change his mind.

Crowley then made quick work of the drive to his flat, even with Aziraphale being used now to his style of driving it had made him flustered and earns the demon plenty of chiding remarks about driving so recklessly in rush hour traffic. If it hadn't been for Aziraphale's dawdling earlier they could have been at his flat by 4pm and beaten the humans leaving work for the day. A fact he made a point of reminding the angel.

After opening his Mayfair flats door and gesturing his friend inside with a hand, Crowley remarked "In ya go Angel, mi Casa Es tu Casa" while smirking at him.

Aziraphale gave him an amused and slightly bewildered look before entering. He paused noticing immediately the demon had made some changes to his home.

Gone were the dank looking grey concrete walls and overwhelming emptiness. Dark browns, oak and mahogany coloured the walls and furniture with sprinkles of green foliage from plants dotted about the space, even the odd yellow, purple and red from flowers accented a more warm hue to his main room, there were even a couple of prints of stars and nebulas hung up.

Aziraphale started to wander. It was hardly cluttered but a few new items took up the space. A comfy looking sofa in front of his TV, a coffee table, couple of cabinets and two bookshelves which he gravitated towards. One appeared to be filled with titles of which, if he guessed right were movies. The other had a few shelves filled with books. Some factual about plants and stars, others poetry and fiction, some of his favourites in fact.

Crowley came up behind him propping his chin on the angels shoulder, grinning "See anything you like Angel?"

Aziraphale gasped "You did this for me?"

Crowley chuckled and straightened up "Well sort of, you kept moaning it was too unwelcoming here n now I don't havta worry bout hell thinking I've gone soft or anything I wanted to make it... You know, just better."

"More homely," Aziraphale helpfully supplied.

Crowley nodded, "Yea, that, n I thought I'd try my hand at tempting you to stay with some of your favourite things," he shrugged. "It's not quite finished yet but s'better."  
He then nervously scratched his head. "An you can always bring stuff over if you want, or whatever, help make it... Nrm...better" he frowned at himself, feeling like an idiot.

Aziraphale smiled warmly at him and wrapped an arm around his back, laying a head to the demons shoulder as he gifted him with one of his sideways hugs. Crowley tensed then pursed his lips in annoyance that he did so. Aziraphale lifted his head and smiled at him, "I'll keep that in mind my dear."

Crowley let out a breath and relaxed in the angels embrace.

Aziraphale then glanced at his movie selection and asked, "So what are we watching tonight?"

"Oh, I was thinking Second-hand Lions to start with."

Aziraphale frowned "Start with?"

"Well yeah, ya can't have movie night with just one film" he said. His lips quirk up in amusement at his friends nativity.

Aziraphale pulled back from him letting his arm drop. "Well I guess I am the novice here, I'll let you carry on then."

Crowley swaggered over to his couch and pat the back rest. "You sit here, I'll get snacks and set up a bit," and with that he was off out the door. Aziraphale could hear Crowley moving about in his kitchen. He didn't do as asked and continued to look about the demon's living room, stopping to admire some of the plants.

The demon came back in with a tray and a couple of glasses. He spotted the angel speaking a few kind words to one of his plants. "You're s'possed to be sitting, not spoiling my plants."

Aziraphale tsked, "I'm not spoiling them."

Crowley grumbled as he set down his load on the coffee table in front of the TV and left the room again. He came back with a few more items and a bottle of wine as Aziraphale had gone over to inspect what was being brought out.

"Sit down Angel," Crowley berated as he put the final items on the table. Aziraphale did as he was told and Crowley opened the wine pouring them a glass. "Got traditional movie stuff here like popcorn, crisps, dip, cause you know, movie night. N'then not so traditional, just cause it's stuff y'like, cheeses, fruit and cakes n such cause I don't need you complaining. S'just help yourself."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the demon's need to brush off a nice thing he did for him and held his tongue.

Crowley flopped down onto the couch, holding out a glass to his companion and offered his own to clink with. "To our first movie night," he said grinning.

Aziraphale gave him a fond smile as they touched glasses deciding not to agree nor disagree to the statement. Instead humming in pleasure of the sweet tasting wine.

Crowley picked up the remote, turning on the TV and selecting the film he already had inserted.

Aziraphale sipped his drink and asked, "What are we watching again?"

"Second-hand Lions, s'good, you'll like it."

Aziraphale pursed his lips and stated "A bold claim."

"Tch, you'd think I'd just met you, it's good, s'got drama and romance and family and friendship and..." he blushed slightly, "Just shut up and watch."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "Alright, get on with it then"

Crowley hit play and Aziraphale began sampling the food spread out before them.

Crowley couldn't help but keep glancing at the angel, hoping he'd picked something that would allow him to pick another after this. Aziraphale didn't give too much away at first and Crowley was getting nervous until he began hearing the tell tale signs the Angel was becoming engrossed with the story. A chuckle here and there, gasps, the odd murmer.

Crowley started to relax and enjoy himself. Aziraphale still managed to humm in appreciation over the food while his eyes remained fixed on the screen before them.

They'd managed to consume a full bottle of wine between them by the time the film ended, Crowley heavily slouched in the couch as he'd been alternating between watching the film and Aziraphale. His friend in question also had softened into the couch by now with a warm buzz from the alcohol.

"So?" Crowley queried as the title credits began to roll.

"Not what I was expecting. Admittedly, I'm not sure what I was expecting. I'm surprised you didn't pick something Shakespearian, or I've heard about adaptations of plays we've seen before"

"Nah, you'd only grouse about seeing better or the book being far more involved, sides I'd rather watch the funny ones"

"Hmm yes you have always preferred the comedies and I supposed children too so I guess this with a boy growing up, rediscovering his innocence and over coming hardships, learning about love and friendship hits all those right notes"

Crowley blinked owlishly at him "When you put it like that, makes me sound a bit of a sap"

Aziraphale chuckled putting a hand on the demons thigh "Not at all dear. I do find it rather... Sweet though" smirking around the word sweet.

"Ngk" Crowley could feel himself blushing and he knew it wasn't just the wine.

Aziraphale squeezed his thigh "That's fine my dear, I always knew you were... Deep down that is. You should know you don't have to hide yourself from me, I'm not going to judge you, in fact I enjoy that side of you"

Crowley pursed his lips, feeling again the need to run from his warm fuzzy feelings and bask in them. Opting to bask in them "Well you're going to find me positively tooth rotting when I show you the next one"

Aziraphale beamed at him "Oh?" his curiosity spilling over.

Crowley was loathed to move, enjoying the warm hand at his thigh but resolved himself to doing so. "Yeah, let me go get it n I'll get another bottle"

Aziraphale removed his hand and Crowley got up to do as he'd said. After changing the DVD, topping up their wine glasses and slouching back into the couch he asked

"You know you never actually said if you liked it, or not"

Aziraphale took a sip of wine "I didn't? Oh well it was rather enjoyable, a rather riveting story"

Crowley gave him a self satisfied smile "Knew you would"

Aziraphale smiled back at him, holding his gaze "So what have you in store for me now?" asking as he took another sip of wine.

Crowley shifted slightly to lean further toward the angel in his slouched position and picked up the remote to set up the film "Prince's Bride, s'classic"

Aziraphale smiled to himself deciding to withhold all comments. As the film got underway and he realised the young boy on screen was being told a bedtime story he couldn't help slouching further into the couch himself and leaned a tad closer to his friend as he thought how adorable he could be.

Aziraphale had to admit, he did enjoy this one, perhaps a tad silly but it had been an all round good story that hit all the right notes and maybe knowing that the demon enjoyed it so much made it seem that much better, he guessed. That or the wine, of which they'd finished another bottle between them.

Crowley was looking slightly drowsy to his left and his head lolled back on the back of the couch to turn to him.

"You like?" the demon asked.

Aziraphale gave him a bright smile "I did, thank you for suggessting it"

Crowley smiled fondly at him "ss'no problem.. You think we can do movie night t'gen"  
Aziraphale giggled "You'd be able to tempt me, I dare say"

Crowley continued to smile at him and sighed as he watched the angel.

Aziraphale then caught a furrowed brow "What're you thinking?"

Crowley looked down and shrugged "Nothin."

Aziraphale put a hand on his thigh "You needn't worry, I'll not smite you for whatever your thinking" eyes crinkling in mirth.

Crowley lips quirk a rueful smile and look to the credits scrolling on the screen "Jus wondering if your hair feels as soft as it looks is s'all" He feels Aziraphale tense and his eyes go wide, did he really just say that? It hadn't been the first or even the 100th time he'd wondered that but he'd never believed he'd actually say it.

He didn't dare move and felt panic stricken as his friend pulled slightly back from him, though he didn't remove his hand, Crowley noted.

"You want to touch my hair?" a surprised angel asked.

Crowley felt his face and neck growing warmer "Ssorry, just a silly thought, Ah I, I've had too much to drink" Crowley shifted to move away but Aziraphale caught his hand, stilling him and he looked in the angel's eyes with alarm.

Aziraphale's face was flushed and his eyes were searching, though Crowley wasn't sure what for but he couldn't look away, he was caught in a sea of blue.  
It was times like these he wished he'd kept his sunglasses on.

A kind smile began forming on Aziraphale's face "Alright" he said simply.

Crowley stared, he felt frozen. His brain not being particularly helpful at this moment in time and he watched in wrapt attention as Aziraphale picks up the hand still in his grasp to place it on the side of head. Crowley took in a sharp breath through his nose at the contact and Aziraphale closed his eyes giving the demon silent permission.

Crowley was tentative at first, fingers lightly pulling at a few strands, then twirling them about his fingers. He gazed over the angel's face who had a relaxed expression and it gave him confidence to continue. He ran his fingers across the back of his head, lightly massaging the scalp. Aziraphale hummed as he enjoyed the feeling.

He'd done far more touching than this over the millennia, far more intimate things with humans both male and female but nothing set a thrum of energy tingling through his body quite like this. Perhaps because it felt like something forbidden, something unobtainable that he'd always hoped but never believed he could have.

He moved his hand to the top of Aziraphale's head, pulling on his hair lightly and heard him quietly gasp, mouth remaining slightly parted. Beautiful, Crowley thought.

He wondered briefly if Aziraphale had thought of doing this to him. There were times when the angel had looked at him over the years and he thought he saw want.

He knew Aziraphale loved him, it was unmistakable the look he got sometimes, though he was never sure if it was because he was simply a being of love or if it was solely a look for him alone.

He started to suspect over the years and especially after he'd been given the holy water, that he could be loved or at least cared about enough that the angel didn't want him gone. It had been more than that though, he was sure of it.

After the Apocalypse that didn't happen he started to believe the love he felt from Aziraphale could be something that was reserved just for him.  
But that still hadn't answered the question, was it simply love for a friend or something more romantic?

He hadn't always felt that kind of love for his friend, it had started as curiosity, fondness even, an interest born from the act a subtle rebelliousness that came from a place of love when the angel had given away his sword.

After the many years that passed it had been frankly quiet irritating once he realised how much it thrilled him when they'd meet, how much it depressed him when they didn't see each other for long stretches of time. Of all the beings in the universe he had to go falling in love with an angel.

It was a fall far greater than his first from heaven. When he thought of Aziraphale burnt in hell fire, gone for eternity. He had never felt such pain.

His hand was beginning to shake and he clenched his other hand. He knew he needed to stop his train of thoughts as he felt the prickling of tears behind his eyes. Not too fast, he reminded himself.

He let his hand drop to Aziraphale's shoulder, thumb stroking at his neck.

Aziraphale opened his eyes with a sigh and looked to Crowley who was staring at the screen now looping the DVD menu, jaw clenched. A pained frown on his face. It wasn't what he'd expected to see when he opened his eyes.

"Crowley, are you-" Aziraphale was startled from finishing his sentence as the demon pulled back suddenly as if burned and stood, grabbing their glasses "I'll get t'nother bottle" he mumbled, stumbling over his feet. The alcohol in his system making him sway slightly as he attempted to bolt for the door.

"Oh, I don't, um, think, ah I'd rather not dear" Aziraphale stumbled his own words out. Crowley turned and stared at him a second before asking in a strained voice "Tea then?"

The intense stare made Aziraphale feel nervous and he agreed "OK, then"

And Crowley was out the door, making far to much noise in his kitchen as he set about making tea preparations.

Aziraphale heard the kettle click on and he let out a heavy sigh. The DVD menu still looping in front of him.

He was confused at the demons reaction. Had he changed his mind? Realised he didn't like touching him after all. His heart sank at the thought.

He'd been enjoying each time they got closer, each new touch. A pleasure he'd refused to allow to happen before the Apocalypse, barely even able to acknowledge their friendship let alone anything else. It had been far to dangerous.

He knew Crowley cared for him, quite a lot in fact. It hadn't been until 1941 though, in amongst the rubble of a ruined church that he finally realised the extent of his own feelings, it had come crashing down on him like the walls of the church around him. He'd also started to acknowledge the demon perhaps did love him too. His acts of kindness wasn't just to tempt him, or to get favours or stop the angel from smiting him. He was genuine in his affection.

He hadn't invited Crowley into his home that night, too afraid he'd let slip the turmoil of feelings buzzing about his head. They didn't see each other for a while after that and he did his best to bury his love for the demon as far down as possible.

Then he'd heard of Crowley's dangerous attempt to secure some holy water and the fear that gripped him at the thought of the demon gone forever had scared him as badly as the time before when he'd asked for said water, perhaps more so. Imagining his continued life never being able to see or speak to him again had been an unbearable pain he didn't think he had the strength to endure.

So he'd gotten the holy water, trusting Crowley at his word it was for insurance purposes only and he was so glad it had been but he realised even if the demon had decided to take his own life he would have let him. His love wouldn't allow him to selfishly cling on to the demon if it caused him undue pain, however much it would crush him to see him gone forever.

He heard the water finish boiling.

Aziraphale sighed. There were times he thought Crowley was interesting in more than just friendship with him but he'd never really dwell on those thoughts. Too dangerous. But now they were on their own side he was willing to accept the possibility. He was happy with things as they are now, happy to be able to acknowledge their friendship and would be happy to spend time together for as long as they possibly could.

He was unwilling to be the one to make the first move towards a romantic relationship however, too afraid he supposed of losing everything they had now.

Crowley came back in holding two mugs of tea, breaking his musings. Handing a mug to Aziraphale who murmured a "Thank you" and sat down a bit further from the angel now, elbows on his knees as he cradled his mug. Avoiding making eye contact.

"Are you OK dear?" Aziraphale asked, feeling on edge at the demons unease.

"Ya, fine" was his quick reply, he then seemed to notice the DVD on loop and got up, putting his mug on the coffee table to stop the player and remove the disc. He turned back to Aziraphale who was watching him cautiously.

Crowley raked a hand across his face "Er... wanna watch n'thing else?"

Aziraphale gave him a kind smile, glad for a moment his friend wasn't rushing for him to go. He decided it was probably best to give him some space and it was getting pretty late anyway.  
"Ah, no, perhaps it's time I head home"

Crowley face fell at that. "Y-you don't have to" he stammered out, unsure what to do with his hands, he put one thumb in his trouser pocket, the other hand scratching at the back of his head. "You can read if you want" he looked down "I don't mind"

Aziraphale realised then how much his friend didn't want him to leave despite the awkwardness that was in the air.

He didn't know if he could stand the feeling much longer and attempted to lift it by saying "If I'm to stay, you really need to invest in some proper tea cups"

He saw Crowley's lips twitch in amusement and looked at Aziraphale with a relieved smile and moved to pick up his mug and sit back down on the couch responding "Anything you'd like Angel" as he did so.

Aziraphale's face lit with a pleased smile, glad Crowley seemed to be coming back himself.

The demon had sat back in the couch but hardly looked relaxed, tension still playing about his features.

"S'what you wanna do?" he asked suddenly. "N'other film?"

Aziraphale pursed his lips. He wasn't really in the mood but it didn't seem fair to just read while his friend sat there. Regardless of the many times he done it at home.

He sighed "If you'd like"

Crowley looked at him sharply then "B'You don't want to" he stated matter of factly. Aziraphale looked at him startled and Crowley face softened "S'all right, I said you could read dint I?"

"Yes, but I feel rather rude"

Crowley shrugged. "Why? I don't mind"

Aziraphale gave him warm smile "Well if you're sure"

Crowley chuckled. "As you wish, Angel"

Aziraphale's brow furrowed at that, hadn't that been in that film they'd watched?

Before he had time to think Crowley was up, informing he'd clean up a bit and told him to pick something to read.

Aziraphale watched him go. "As you wish" he mused. In the Princes Bride the protagonist had said it to mean "I love you" when he was unable to say the words.

Had Crowley said that on purpose then? He shook his head, it was just like his demon to say something so indirect. He wondered if that's why he'd shown him the film in the first place.

He smiled to himself as he got up to select a book, once selected he sat back down and started to read.

Crowley came back in and watched him for a moment. "You want n'thing else?" Aziraphale smiled up at him "No I'm fine dear"

Crowley watched him a moment longer before sitting next to him. After a few more moments of silence he looked up from his book to see the demon watching him. "You alright dear?"

Crowley looked down to his trousers and picked at an imaginary thread. "Yea, uh, you mind if I.." he waved his hand out between them.

Aziraphale frowned at him "What?"

Crowley huffed out a breath "Stretch out... on the couch?"

Aziraphale looked at him surprised "Oh, yes, I guess, if you want me to move, I"

"No" Crowley all but shouted holding up his palm to the angel about to get up.  
Then softer as the angel stilled "You stay... I put my legs up"

"Oh. I guess, if you'd like" Aziraphale answered apprehensively.

"You don't mind?" Crowley asked, his face full of worry.

A thought occurred to him and he responded "As you wish my dear" a twinkle in his eye as he tried to rein in his smile at the demon.

Crowley's eyes widened at him, then his lips followed as his smile grew "Well if you're sure"

Aziraphale nodded "I am"

Crowley didn't need any more persuading than that and pulled his legs up to lay across Aziraphale's lap, positioning a cushion behind his head and relaxed. Aziraphale rested his forearms across his legs once he'd settled.

It wasn't long before he could hear the soft sounds of Crowley sleeping and he watched him for a while thinking how much he loved this silly old serpent.


	2. Sail Away

The day was bright, a nice cool air kept the temperature from the sun between the sparse clouds in the sky from getting too hot. Aziraphale was soaking up it's rays and the cool breeze as he sauntered past the boats on the dock of the coastal town he was currently visiting.

He'd enjoyed sampling the seafood on offer from the many vendors along the seafront. Watching the people as they went about their business and performed the odd miracle as he passed by a few people he felt needed it.

He was currently enjoying a holiday to Torquay, England. Now the summer of 1849, deciding on a whim after they had opened a railway station the year previous and thought he'd like to enjoy the trip by carriage the human way.

He hummed to himself in contentment as he admired the fishing boats that clearly had been taken such good care of by their owners.

Seagulls ahead and the soft lull of the waves splashing about the boats and dock were a calming, peaceful sound.

He was brought out his quiet contemplative however as a boat caught his eye and made him pause, he frowned as he spotted a boat clearly named 'Aziraphale'. He stood contemplating it for sometime, surprised at seeing his own name on display like that.

That was until he heard a shout from a burly looking man with dark hair, peering over at him from the boat anchored next to the one he had been staring at. "You alright there mate? Need anything?"

Aziraphale blinked at him before regaining his composure "Oh, no I'm fine thank you."

The man gave him a questioning look before Aziraphale decided to ask "The person who owns this boat. Wouldn't happen to have red hair would they?"

The man looked surprised then laughed, asking "Lanky guy, wears sun glasses all the time, you know him?"

"Crowley" he breathed out to himself in small wonder.

"Yes, I think I might" he responded to the man. "Is he about?"

The man shook his head and responded "Not at the moment mate, probably back this afternoon most like, you want me to pass along a message?"

Aziraphale thought for a moment, perhaps he could come back later? If it was in fact Crowley that owned the boat and he rather suspected he did, it'd be nice to have a bit of a catch up. It had been a few years since they'd last seen each other.

Mind made up he said "If you wouldn't mind, tell him I'll stop by later this afternoon."

"Sure, you got a name there mate?" Queried the man.

"Oh, yes" he couldn't help the mirth in his voice "Aziraphale." A small smile pulling at his lips.

The man seemed confused at first, then chuckled "Ah so are you the angel then? Not what I'd been picturing but I can see it." he laughed "Sure, I tell him."

Aziraphale felt a little flustered. Crowley had been speaking about him? He was certain now the boat did belong to the demon. He decided to respond with a quick thanks and continued his walk along the docks.

He'd eventually decided to buy a nice bottle of wine, some bread, cold meats and cheeses in the way of a small lunch on his way back to the docks to see if Crowley was back from whatever he had been doing that day.

When he arrived at the docks around 4pm he made his way to where the demons boat was still docked. A small basket in hand containing his modest lunch and stood under the boat wondering if he should shout up.

The demon in question then appeared from inside the boat and spotted him immediately, a smirk quickly forming on his face. "Small world, hey Angel?"

Aziraphale smiled warmly at him. The demon looked well and he felt his corporation humming in pleasure at the sight of him "I guess it is. I brought lunch" he lifted his basket as to indicate just that and continued "If you're amenable?"

Crowley grinned "Sure, come up, I'll put down the ladder."

He did so and it wasn't long before they were on deck, sharing a bottle of wine, waxing lyrical about the last few years apart and Aziraphale nibbling at a few sandwiches.

"So why did you name your boat after me?"

Crowley shrugged "Well all boat's gotta have a good name, a good omen, should you say. And naming it after an angel seems as good luck as any."

"I suppose..." Aziraphale responded.

"Also if it got you to stop by, all the better, no?" he gave him a cheeky wink and took a drink of wine.

Aziraphale frowned at him "Rather unlikely though isn't it?"

Crowley barked out a laugh, waving his wine glass in the air. "Yet here you are Angel. Can't argue with results."

Aziraphale humpfed "Well I suppose."

Crowley grinned and slouched further in his chair, it seemed impossible but he did. He appeared pleased with himself.

Aziraphale couldn't help a smile of contentment. He had missed the demons company, a fact that always felt that much more potent when they saw each other again.

"Wiley serpent, tempting me again I see." He teased.

Crowley smirked. "No fooling you is there Angel" he teased back. "And what do you propose to do about it?"

Aziraphale pursed his lips in thought.  
"I suppose nothing, no harm done is there. But perhaps you should change the name."

Crowley frowned in displeasure. And responded tersely.  
"An why should I do that?"

Aziraphale made to appease him, surprised at the level of annoyance coming from the demon at the suggestion.

"I have no problem with it myself, rather faltering if you ask me," he heard Crowley give a amused snort and continued "but if either side saw they may see it as rather strange, may ask questions."

Crowley shrugged "I'd just say it's an insult, like taking the lords name in vain or something like that, something to rile you, or heaven up."

Aziraphale pondered the demons words for a moment before responding "Well, I suppose..." would that work? He thought and began to play with his pinky ring in worry.

Crowley growled "Fine, I'll change it, stop your worrying." waving a dismissive hand.

Aziraphale looked at him surprised.

"It's bad luck, changing a boats name, I hope you know that." Crowley groused.

Aziraphale felt bad then, he really did feel a odd sense of pleasure at Crowley naming his boat after him, knowing he saw his name everyday even when he couldn't see him in person and he hated to make him change it. So he decided that the demon was probably right, he did have the audacity to do something as 'blasphemous' as that and get away with it.

So he relented "No, I think you may be right, my side probably would see it as a slight on my name and yours would probably congratulate you, you can keep the name."

"Y'Sure?" Was asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure, it's fine. As you say it's bad luck to change it now, wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

Crowley smirked him "Careful Angel, anyone'd think you've got a soft spot for me."

Aziraphale looked at him startled, feeling a little blush creep it's way on his cheeks.

Crowley chuckled and stood suddenly "Come on, let's take ah for a spin."

Aziraphale remained seated as he watched Crowley set up the boat for sailing and it wasn't long before they were out in the open water. Waves smacking against the wooden frame of the boat and cool air wafting at their hair and clothes.

He sat admiring the demon who appeared carefree. His shoulder length hair being teased above his head and lean frame looking natural and at home as he worked on the ropes.  
Aziraphale couldn't help thinking how beautiful he looked at that moment.

His quiet admiration of the demon was suddenly cut short as he spotted the clouds behind the demon had started to darken suddenly, turning stormy. Then lightning and was that fire? Coming down from the sky.

Crowley looked at him then, his expression frightened and his voice sounding terrified as he said "Aziraphale!"

Aziraphale startled. Suddenly no longer on a boat but on a couch. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his bearings. He heard a pained noise to his left and looked to see Crowley laid down, legs across his lap, a pained expression on his face, trembling and whimpering.

He grabbed the demons leg giving it a shake "Crowley!" Aziraphale shouted. Crowley frowned still making distressed noises. Aziraphale continued to shake him "Crowley! Crowley dear, wake up." feeling panicked "Crowley! Please, wake up!"

And the demon did with a start, almost sitting fully up. Looking at the angel with wide eyes. He looked panicked and confused and suddenly surged forward. His legs falling to the floor, arm clutching around Aziraphale's back, head buried in the crux of his neck and shoulder, other hand grasping the back of the couch.

Aziraphale immediately put his arm around the demons back, his other hand in his hair as he held Crowley steadfast to his own corporation. He could feel Crowley trembling and heard himself trying to sooth him "You're OK, it's alright, you're OK" was his mantra.

He felt Crowley start to go limp after a few minutes. Seeming to come back to himself. He felt him pull back and he loosened his own grip to let him. He didn't let him go fully, holding the demons wrist lightly afraid his friend would run off in embarrassment. He needed the comfort of the demons presence, seeing him so distressed had rattled him.

Crowley didn't look at him but made no further moves to get up and break the angels hold. He put his forehead in his other hand as he lent his elbow on his knee. "Ssorry" he muttered.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to feel sorry for my dear" came Aziraphale's immediate reply.

Crowley heaved an angered sigh "Fucking dream" he growled "Fucking hate it."

The way he said it sounded to Aziraphale that it wasn't the first time he'd dreamt it. "Tell me" he asked softly.

He saw Crowley flinch but nothing more. He had to know, he hated to see his friend in such pain "please" he asked again slightly pleading.

Crowley sighed, he'd always found it hard to deny the angel anything.  
"Fire. The bookshop... Thought you were..." he gulped.

Aziraphale could feel the hand under his tremble as Crowley clenched it. He felt his heart clench. He'd been dreaming about losing him in the fire, thinking he was gone forever. He knew it had torn the demon up at the time, he'd heard it in his voice when he'd said he'd lost his best friend while he'd been without a body but they made it through, they were both alive and survived everything together. He hadn't realised it still bothered the demon.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to scare him away with kind words or play it off as nothing so he decided to simply ask "Do you have the dream often?"

Crowley grimaced "Did at first. Don't sleep so much now."

He'd stopped sleeping to avoid the dream, the thought shocked him. "You should have told me."

Crowley snorted "Yea right, it's bad enough telling you now."

Aziraphale didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

Crowley sighed again. "I hoped I'd sleep better if you were here" he admitted quietly.

"So this was all just an attempt to sleep with me then dear?" he couldn't help teasing, hoping to get a smile out of the demon.

Crowley gave a small laugh "An they say angels don't have egos."

Aziraphale huffed "No-one says that."

Crowley smirked to himself. Aziraphale moved his hand down slightly to squeeze the back of Crowleys hand and the demon turned his to press their palms together, entwining their fingers. Aziraphale felt a pleasant tingle go up his arm at the contact.

"S'better, though." Crowley said after a few moments.

Aziraphale hummed in question, slightly distracted by the warm hand in his.

"Don't have to go tearing down to the bookshop or ringing you in the middle of the night." Crowley mumbled out.

Aziraphale frowned "You never rang me..." wait, he did receive a few calls that hung up soon after he'd answered hadn't he? "Wait. That was you?" His tone and eyebrows rose.

Crowley grimaced.

"Oh, Crowley" Aziraphale said astonished and pained.

"Don't. I already feel pathetic enough as is."

"I'm sorry"

Crowley huffed "Nothing to be sorry for." He lifted his head, finally looking in his friends eyes.

Aziraphale looked at him with a guilty expression. "Yes well. I feel rather bad, my dream was something far more pleasant."

Crowley quirked an eyebrow "You fell asleep?" sounding amazed. "What'd you dream about?"

"Oh, well. Remember that time in Torquay when I found your boat?"

Crowley grinned "Oh yea, we had a fun couple of days dint we?"

Aziraphale smiled back "We did, you looked so happy and carefree while sailing. Made you look rather dashing."

"Checking me out was you Angel?" Crowley teased.

Aziraphale let out an indignant "I was not."

"If you say so" saying it like it didn't believe him at all.

Aziraphale glared but it held no weight, glad his friend was in a better mood.  
He realised then they were still holding hands but was loathed to stop so decided he'd not be the first to break contact.

"I don't know if it would work but if It'd help you sleep you could put your head on my lap and I'd promise to watch over you and be here when you wake up" Aziraphale felt nervous for asking but if it would help his friend.

Crowley looked apprehensive but tempted by the offer. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Aziraphale tsked "Don't be silly, lie down" suddenly feeling stubborn and determined his plan would work.

"Not sure I'll even sleep" Crowley continued in meek protest.

"Well you don't know until you try" Aziraphale tugged his hand "Come on."

Crowley huffed "Bloody stubborn angel" only making mock protest now as he moved to lay down.

Aziraphale rested a hand on the demons chest and stroked his other hand through the demons hair, he felt him shiver "Close your eyes" he said softly.

Crowley did as asked and sighed as Aziraphale continued to stroke his hair. Loving being able to watch the demons relaxed face and enjoy the feel of his soft hair in his hand. He sighed in contentment. This feels nice.

Crowley nervously moved a hand to press it to the back of Aziraphale's on his chest. When he felt the angel only continued to play with his hair he took it as a sign it was OK and entwined their fingers. A soft smile pulling at his features.

Aziraphale felt his heart warm at the sight. He didn't know what he'd do without this demon of his. He tsk'd himself mentally. His demon. But in that moment he couldn't bring himself to correct it. So instead he watched him with admiration silently telling him, I love you.

Happily Crowley didn't dream of fire and loss this time but of sailing and sharing wine and laughing with Aziraphale. And when he awoke to the soft snoring of Aziraphale above him he wished he could wake up this way every morning.

It didn't stop him from teasing the angel when he woke however, about him supposed to be watching over him and falling asleep on the job. Aziraphale promised to better next time.


End file.
